Sweet Dream
by VioletVermillion
Summary: What will happen, when an unknown girl wakes up on Ciel Phantomhive's lawn?  Read on


**Disclaimer**: _I OWN… a pair of Harry Potter socks. Actually not a pair, cuz I lost one. I don't own Kurosjitsuji even in my dream. Ok, maybe in my dream… Whatever… Let's go…_

* * *

Aya: So, Seto, Misa, please lean back and enjoy my story.

Misa: Blob?

Aya: It's a Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction.

Seto: Blob, blob?

Aya: You read it and you'll see! X.x I'm not giving any spoilers, hn.

* * *

_So read on! ^^_

* * *

It was Saturday night. 'Just one week, and the summer vacation will end.' I thought. I saved my fanfiction, which I was working on, and shut down the computer. I was so tired. I changed to my pj's and went to brush my teeth. 'Shit, I forgot to feed the fishies!' I remembered. I ran out of the bathroom to feed them, then finally got to my bed, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was lying on a grass ground, with my clothes on again, in a pouring rain. 'What the…?' I thought. I checked my wristwatch (which was ofc on my wrist… thought I took it off before I went to bed…), and noted, that I've slept only one hour. So tired, and wet from the rain, I wondered around, what seemed to be private property. 'How did I exactly got here?'

Soon I spotted a huge mansion, and I saw lights through a few windows. 'Maybe they can take me in for the night.' I thought. So I went up to the front door, but hadn't found a doorbell, (which was weird). So I knocked a few times on the big door. No answer. Knocked again. Nothing. 'Third time is the charm.' I thought, so I knocked again. Silence. 'Maybe they're asleep.' I thought and turned around to leave, when I heard the door slowly open. I turned around to see a man standing at the door.

"How may I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

He was tall, had black hair deep crimson eyes (cool, but scary… O.o), and was wearing a black butler suit. (Do butlers still exist somewhere? O.o) He was still looking at me questioningly.

"Well… I just woke up here in your lawn, and I don't have the slightest clue how did I get here, and I just wanted to ask, could I spend the night here, cuz outside is raining badly." I answered.

"Pardon me for being rude, please, come inside, miss…"

"Aya. Aya River." I said.

"Miss River. I'm Sebastian, the butler of this household. The Phantomhive household." He said.

'Phantomhive? WTF? Am I in Kuroshitsuji, or what? But that really looks like Sebastian, so that means…' I stepped back startled, but stumbled and fell, just to be caught by someone.

"Be careful, miss, you could hurt yourself if you're not careful." I heard a calm voice behind me. I turned around to see who caught me. It was a boy… no a young man. He could have been around 19-20. He had black hair, blue eyes (soooooo beautiful blue eyes… *blushes*), though he had an eye patch on his right eye. When he let me go, I noted that he was a few inches taller than me. I was just…staring at him like I just saw a ghost. 'Could it be Ciel? The little Ciel who is the main character in the anime Kuroshitsuji? How the…? And why the…? How can I be in an invented story?' I was lost. So lost.

"Is there a problem, miss?" he asked with a slight of worry on his face.

"N-no, nothing… I'm just startled a little, that's all…" I said.

"Ok, then miss…"

"Aya" I said.

"Miss Aya, I'm Ciel Phantomhive (I knew it!), the owner of this household. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask you to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked bowing a little.

'Oh, Gosh Aya, stop blushing! Get a hold of yourself! It's not like he's available or something… I mean he's got a fiancé! You don't have the slightest chance with this guy!' I told to myself.

"I-I… would b-be delighted…" I mumbled.

"U honor me." He said. "Sebastian, please show the miss up to the guest room, and show her the clothes she can use to change. We don't want her to catch a cold, do we?"

"Yes, young master." Said Sebastian.

With that, Ciel walked away slowly to the other room. Sebastian led me up to the upper floor, to show me my room. I was slowly following him behind, keeping a distance between us. After all, he was one hell of a butler.

"You know it, right?" he asked all of a sudden, while we were walking down the hallway.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Who am I. You know it, right?"

"Y-yes, I know…"

"How?" he demanded.

"W-well… I don't really know how I got here, you see, I'm not from around here. I think I'm not even from this world… Where I live, there is this Japanese comic-manga, which is called Kuroshitsuji, and the main characters are a boy and his butler. His 'One hell of a butler'. By name of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian stopped and turned wide-eyed at me.

"A comic? You mean, we're like a mere story?"

"Unfortunately… yes. But there, Ciel is only 12 years old… And the story is ongoing, so no one really knows what is the ending…"

Sebastian looked lost in his mind for a moment, but then smiled, and continued walking.

"Even though you know who we are, and probably know everything about us, I can assure you, no harm will get to you. Especially because Ciel-sama looks fond of you."

"Fond of…me?" I blushed. "W-why would you think such a thing?"

"He was smiling when he caught you" he turned his smile at me (it freax me out sometimes…)

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" I turned away.

"As you say miss River." He said. Then he stopped, and opened a door to his right.

"We're here. Make yourself at home." He showed me a big closet (wardrobe… what did they had then? *lost*). He opened it, and my breath stopped. I'm not the 'ball dress' kind of girl, but man those dresses were beautiful…

"I apologize if they aren't to your liking… They were the property of Lady Elizabeth, but they haven't been used in a very long time."

"Lady Elizabeth's dresses? But… why weren't they been used?" I asked.

"So, you don't know… Lady Elizabeth had an accident 2 years ago. She rode her horse, when the horse got wild, and she fell off of him. She had quite few injuries. The medicals tried everything, but just couldn't save her."

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry… How did Ciel got through it?"

"Well, Lady Elizabeth's last wish was, that she wants him to smile (spellcheck?). But he hasn't done it since. Until tonight. You made her wish come true. So please, take any of these dresses. I think Lady Elizabeth would want it too."

"I really… did that?" he nodded. "Thank you Lizzie…" I said to myself.

There was a knock on the door, and a guy came in. He was wearing a brown butler suit. He had brown hair and was wearing glasses. He was carrying a tray with him. I hadn't recognized him. Until he tripped and landed in front of my feet. I quickly hid behind Sebastian.

"Why are you hiding miss?" he asked.

"She knows who you are, Greil. Please leave the room, and break stuff somewhere else." Said Sebastian, which made Greil cry, and run out of the room, just to be followed by another sound of crashing in the hall.

"I better be going now. If you need help with anything, just call me." Said Sebastian, leaving the room.

"Thank you."

I took one of the dresses. It was white, with light blue. It was one of the simplest dresses there, but maybe the most beautiful. (I can't explain how it looked .) I tried it on, and it fitted me perfectly. I turned around to see myself in the mirror one more time, and then went out of my room. Closing the door behind me, I looked around, lost.

"Sebastian? Could you please come here?"

He appeared in front of me.

"How can I help you, miss?"

"Well, I don't know the way…" I said embarrassed.

"Follow me, Miss." And he led me to the dining room.

Ciel was already sitting at one side of the table. I had to sit at the other side. 'For god's sake, why is the table so friggin long?'

"I actually want to talk with miss Aya. Sebastian, could you please bring her dinner here, so she can sit here beside me?" Ciel asked his butler.

"yes, young master." And did as he was ordered. So I sat beside Ciel.

"So, miss Aya, if I can ask, where did you come from, and why are you here?" he asked, with curiosity in his voice.

"Well, it seems, that I'm from far away… I don't have a clue how I got here… The last thing I remember is, that I went to sleep, and the next, I woke up in your lawn, and was soaking wet from the rain, dressed fully, even though I was in my pj's when I went to bed…And I don't get it, how I just appeared here. You see, where I live, there is this manga – Japanese comic, named Kuroshitsuji, and the main characters are a 12-year-old boy named Ciel Phantomhive, who is the owner of the Funtom to factory. He has his butler, named Sebastian Michaelis, who is actually a demon, who signed a contract with the boy… the rest of it you know…"

Ciel just stared at me in disbelief.

"Ya, I know, it's scary… like I just popped into my favorite story…"

Ciel stared at me, then smiled. Blood rushed to my face.

"W-why are you smiling like that?" I asked.

"It's just funny, that you know all about us, yet we don't know anything about you." he responded.

"Well…" *blush, blush, blush* "If, you want to know something, just ask."

"Hm…, ok, then, tell me please something about yourself. What do you like, what do you hate, your hobbies… (it sounded like Kakashi-sensei…-.-) … anything." He said.

"Well… I'm 18 years old, I go to middle school… I love reading manga, and writing about them, Like to draw, sing, play violin and piano… And hate evil and selfish people…"

His attention was fully on me the whole time I was talking.

"Yeah, and I like to help my mom doing the chores in the house, like dusting and washing the dishes." I said.

"Washing the dishes?" Why?"

"Well, my hands become so much more softer."

"May I?" he asked. I nodded. He took my hand and held it, while I was getting redder with every moment.

"Can I show you around the mansion, miss Aya?"

"Y-yes"

He got up, and still holding my hand, he showed me the way.

We went through all the rooms, the hallways, the kitchen. I met Bard, and Finny, and helped Meirin washing the dishes (I really do love doing it^^)

We were walking down one hallway, near my room, when Ciel stopped, and I bumped into him. He turned to me suddenly with a serious look on his face. He was so close to me I thought, I'll faint…

"Miss Aya… I wanted you to say, that I've never…"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!

I sat up and looked around. I was in my bed in my pj's .

"What the hell? WHY?" I took my clock and threw it at the wall. It hit hard, and the ringing died.

"Why couldn't you wait a minute longer? Would it kill you? Stupid clock with the annoying ringing, I hope you died for good! Why were you even ringing? It's summer vacation for god's sake!" I yelled pissed off.

I laid back to my bed, and hoped when I wake up, I'll find myself again in that lawn, soaking wet from the rain.

* * *

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I finished my (1, 2, 3, 4…) 5th story^^. Hope you liked it^^ It is actually a dream of mine (as all the others) but with one exception. I wrote it in school, at sociology class. x3_

* * *

Aya: Did, you liked it? Hm?

Misa:…

Aya: Why is she asleep?

Seto: Blob.

Aya: A-ha… I don't get it.

* * *

_Please r&r, cuz, you see, all I get is blobing so far… O.o_

_Xoxox_

_Aya River_


End file.
